


chrome's sorcery

by happywinks



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Beta Read, basically no angst but lowkey because no-one likes seeing chrome annoyed :(, chrome to the rescue, even if i wanted to add them, literally how all of my fics have such bad tags, no manga characters, sengen, senkuu is lowkey a tsundere, they're both so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: "senkuu, you're great at science, but seriously, you suck at feelings."chrome sighed for the 10 billionth time."what does that even mean..?"---senkuu and gen have been pining since forever and chrome (with the help of taiju and yuzuriha )decided he's had enough and needs to get these 2 idiots together.//lowercase intended
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	chrome's sorcery

chrome was annoyed.  
he loved senkuu (as a friend of course) and truly respected the other scientist. he'd truly taught chrome many things, all of which he was grateful for.  
chrome didn't really understand what love was. ruri and kohaku tried explaining it to him with their limited knowledge.  
so one day he decided to ask senkuu. after all, he'd been alive for over 5000 years.

"love? i mean, it's just a bunch of biochemistry in your brain - when you fall in love with someone, hormones are released and electrical impulses are sent to your brain-"  
"...nevermind" chrome replied.

he should've known.

nevertheless, he decided to ignore the stuff about bio-impulses - or whatever and go with the much more realistic description that kohaku offered him. it's not like he didn't trust senkuu, its just that he never really got the answer he was looking for. he didn't even know what brought on this sudden interest - this curiosity about love. he thought maybe he was falling in love with someone.

\---

chrome realised it wasn't him, soon enough. he noticed a difference in senkuu's behavior around a certain mentalist. he also noticed gen's changes around him. watching their interactions not only mad chrome laugh a but, but put an inexplainable curiosity about the two.  
eventually, he asked taiju and yuzuriha, who he knew both loved each other (as they were dating in this stone world) in search of a better answer.

"do senkuu and gen like each other?"  
"well - probably-" yuzuriha started until taiju interrupted.  
"of course they do! for someone who spent a good 5 years telling me to confess to yuzuriha he wont even admit it! its so annoying they're basically dating already-"

chromes suspicions were confirmed. their different behaviours were love. 

\---

"do you like senkuu?"  
"well sure - he's very interesting and-"  
"are you _in love_ with senkuu?"  
gen spluttered, flailing his arms around as if trying to swat a fly, but never actively denied it.  
eventually he composed himself and asked gen about his curiosity as he simply shrugged his shoulders and wished gen a good night.

the stars were out today and brighter than ever. senkuu and gen enjoyed watching the stars from their hut. until now chrome didn't see anything weird about them living together, but them in love made so much more sense. he hopes they get together soon.

\---

chrome decides its been too long. it's driving him insane. he imagined that senkuu felt the same when watching taiju pine for yuzuriha so surely he should understand how they feel.  
yuzuriha and taiju made mental notes to apologise for senkuu when he and gen got together. they also made mental notes to request him for an apology for driving them insane.

"hey suika can you check where senkuu is for me?"  
"sure!" she says on her way to find the scientist.

\---

thanks to suika chrome found senkuu - and gen.  
gen was sleeping on senkuu's lap.  
as chrome came into the hut he said 'shh don't wake him up'.  
so he whisper screamed.

" _why don't you 2 just date already!_ "  
"gen doesn't like me. besides we don't have any time to date."

chrome metaphorically slammed the door shut (but actually didn't so as to not wake gen up, who looked like a puppy curled up in senkuu's lap.)

\---

"that's the plan right?"  
"it'll work, trust me."

\---

the next starry night, senkuu and gen made their way up to the mountain. suika had told them that taiju and yuzuriha were in danger and they rushed as quicky as they could (despite gen's claims that he was tired.)  
when they arrived, however, nobody was there.

"i'll check down there, you should stay up here." senkuu said.  
"you're going to go down the other side? we haven't even been there yet, you'll be putting yourself in danger and we can't let that happen. you're important to the kingdom of science, senkuu"  
"i'll be fine. you keep lookout."

and the unexpected (or not so unexpected) happened.  
gen ran up to senkuu and hugged him.  
"stay safe okay, i love you."  
to be fair to gen he covered his mouth straight after realising that he'd just confessed is undying love to the scientist.  
but that didn't stop senkuu's blush to light up the entire mountain like the star on a christmas tree.  
"i uh... i love you t-too" he stuttered.  
now it was gen's turn to blush.

"FINALLY"chrome yelled in excitement.  
"wait, why are you here."  
"someone had to stop your pining"

they were blushing messes, but they were each others blushing messes. and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> my first dr. stone fic! senkuu was very hard to write for but i can see him as a tsundere. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
